


I want to Have Earned It

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, complete disregard for the concept of soulmates, don't read this if you like carter because I think I called him a dick like five times, sort of a fake relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra asks Iris to accompany her to Oliver Queen's wedding, since her supposed soulmate is kind of an asshole. It's meant to be a friend thing.</p>
<p>It's not.</p>
<p>(Written for Flarrow Femslash Week: Day One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to Have Earned It

“I’m pretty sure the only reason our relationship lasted four hundred years is because we kept dying before we could actually have a conversation.”

Kendra’s voice is thrumming with annoyance, noticeable even through the flat, tinny pitch given by the cell phone. Iris rises from her desk (makes a small, “stay, it’s good” wave to let Linda, halfway out of her chair to follow, know that it’s not some Flash-related disaster) and slips outside, where she can talk in reasonable peace. “What’s up?” she asks, leaning back against the wall.

“He’s such an asshole, Iris. I thought it was just that he was thrown off by remembering our past lives when I didn’t, but he’s like this all the time. You know what he said to me and Sara yesterday? ‘You two should stay back while we handle this.’” She sighs, and Iris can imagine her shrugging as she adds, “I mean, his abs are nice. That’s about the extent of his redeeming qualities.”

Iris laughs, covers her mouth with her hand even though Kendra’s not around to see the goofiness in her grin. She forces it away, smothers the laughter, composes herself. (She hates it, that the cute, normal girl she met at Jitters turned out to a) have a thing for Cisco, b) have a literal (admittedly dick-ish) soulmate, and c) be involved in the craziness of Central even more intimately than Iris was.) “It’s something?” she offers, and her façade cracks just enough to let another giggle through.

“Barely,” Kendra says, dry and unamused, and then there’s an awkward sort of pause before she says, “I have a really weird favor to ask.”

“I’d say ‘anything for you, Hawkgirl,’ but I’m a bit too wily to agree to things without knowing what they are first.”

“Well, obviously I’m of the opinion that soulmates are crap/Carter’s awful and things are just really, really weird with Cisco, so… you’re kind of my next closest friend. Which I know is a little weird since we don’t know each other beyond texting about coffee and occasionally calling to bitch about the various misogynistic superheroes in our lives—”

“That reminds me, I met Green Arrow again.”

Kendra laughs. (Iris gives in to the goofy grin because obviously it is here to stay.) “Yeah, actually, if you agree to this, you’ll be seeing him again. At his wedding. Which for whatever reason I have been invited to, am entirely dreading, and would really appreciate having someone other than my team members to hang out with during?”

“Are you asking me to be your friend date?” This is an awful idea. But the grin is now accompanied by butterflies because all she can see is Kendra, freckled and gorgeous and sweet and badass, dancing in Iris’s arms with a stunning dress on, and Iris has no willpower. “Because if you are, I am totally in.”

***

Kendra grabs Iris’s hand, giving a vague apology as she drags her away from what seems to be a pleasant, intelligent conversation with the Canary sisters. (IE, exactly opposite the one she just had with Carter, who only just realized she brought someone other than him.) Her heart is pounding, her fingers sweaty (Iris, I am so sorry), and she can’t believe she’s put them all in this position.

“Bring a friend to the wedding.” It had sounded so simple, so smart. She would have someone to talk to at an event where she knew practically no one and had no idea how to talk to the rest, since this was a strictly no-superhero-talk shindig and she was an awful liar.

The problem was that it was actually “Bring the girl you kind of maybe have a huge crush on to the wedding that your short-tempered and fairly jealous soulmate is also at.”

“Something wrong?” Iris asks, because she’s perceptive (fine, so Kendra’s not being subtle, but it’s still true) and kind-hearted and wow, she does not deserve this.

Kendra tugs Iris into the quietest corner she can find and takes a deep breath to compose herself, hand still tightly clutching Iris’s. The breath doesn’t work. She blurts out, “Carter and I just had a fight, and I may have told him this is an actual date.”

Iris blinks. Kendra fidgets, adds, “I figured you should know, so when Hawkman tries to kill you and Hawkgirl defends your honor and Oliver Queen is accidentally outed as Green Arrow when he shoots us both with tranqs, you have some context.”

“Dramatic,” Iris manages. She looks a little floored.

Kendra makes a face. “Sadly not out of the realm of possibility. I don’t know if you noticed, but we superheroes tend to be very…” she makes a gesture with her hands that somehow encompasses the over-dramatics, self-sacrifices, gizmos, and leather suits that have somehow become her life.

“Oh, I noticed.” Iris tilts her head to the side, eyes narrowed in a way that is both very aggressive and very hot. “You know, I think I’m going to deserve something for putting up with all of this ‘soulmate’ drama.”

“Absolutely. Anything. This is ridiculous, and I’m sorry I dragged you into it, and—”

“How about an actual date?”

Kendra’s brain screeches to a halt. “What?”

“If I’m going to face the ex-multiple-life-mate’s ire one way or another…” Iris pulls their still-entwined hands up between them, presses her lips to the back of Kendra’s with this smolder in her eyes that sends Kendra’s heart into overdrive. “I’d like to have earned it, you know?”

“Are you asking if I want to be your girlfriend?” This is an awful idea. But then Iris drags her down for a kiss, and her lips are soft and she tastes like coffee and the little cheesecake bites they’ve been stealing en masse off the buffet table. Kendra pulls back, blinks a few times to refocus her eyes, feels her face split into a grin. “Because if you are, I am totally in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for all of Flarrow Femslash Week! Hit me up at either lisasneeze, my flash sideblog, or my main blog, weekend-conspiracy-theorist


End file.
